kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Dark Master
Month of the thieves? What's this? I'm a bit puzzled. :P 20:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah, okay. 20:43, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool mate:) Me and Ralok have lost our manhood. I feel depressed.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its embarrassing but I believe I have become interested in a wiki about a show about dolls.:( Plus Ralok is now a fan of Winx I believe.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:14, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its hard(thats what she said:)) I mean its about the children of famous monsters like Frankenstien Dracula Wolfman The Sea Monster, some zombie and Cleopatra and Meduca.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sign. No.Template:Sniperteam82308 22:22, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly have no clue. I do like the animation style and it has an interesting premise. Plus I mean a monster high school. Template:Sniperteam82308 22:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Blarg... and I have now watched the whole series so far. And I think I dropped my dick along the way. I actually enjoyed some episodes. But don't worry I won't be getting the dolls... I hope. But Ralok he says they are good having individuality, more joints that are better covered up than Barbie dolls, and some other stuff.Template:Sniperteam82308 03:56, January 14, 2011 (UTC) What? .-. um... i have no clue who you are. -Aqua Storm14 you have no clue who i am. why are you flirting with me? sorry if i sound rude, i'm just a little bemused. -Aqua Storm14 well... your pickup line made no sense. how would you know what i look like is the point? what do you want to know, anyway? -Aqua Storm14 how about this? we pick a topic, then i give an answer and you take a turn? -Aqua Storm14 i like reading, writing, and playing games. and you'd do that? what about activities you like? -Aqua Storm14 what do you write your reports about? thank you! sure thing. pals. :) -Aqua Storm14 cool. i'd try that, but i'm better with fantasy and fairytales. thank you! =D -Aqua Storm14 Irritating Radiative Chompers Hey:) Bored, tired, hungry, and theres an easy bake oven right next to me... so whats new with you? Oh and would you mind shooting me with that virtual gun... I am going to do something very very bad as now I think I have an addiction... to something embarrassing. God I hate being a nerd.Template:Sniperteam82308 06:36, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm doing great. Hallelujah, It's Saturday!!! -- Maybe later. I'm trying to make a thousand edits. Roxas has made almost 2,000 edits and he's only been here for... 1,2,3,...4 months! I've been here for only...1,2,3,...8 months. -- 15:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) lol lol--''Random!to a point!'' 04:00, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :I really don't care. Get a life.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Woah, calm down. If you have an issue with someone that really has to be dealt with on the Wiki, do it civilly. You can get a warning for misconduct if you start cursing people out and threatening them at random. What's going on? 04:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) K.--''Random!to a point!'' 04:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Dark Master. Saying things like that is not going to help anything. If you want to get out of this clean, being uncivil is certainly the wrong thing to do. Saying stuff like this will only up your ban. I suggest you apologize to Random. -- 04:22, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving Excellent. Wow, you really do talk a lot don't you? Already having 3 archives. Congratulations! You should have no problems now. 11:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Revote question If you have questions about the revote, please read the information posted in the forum, then post your question in the "Questions" section. 15:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction.net Hey